


Breeding Ground: Burning Down the Town

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [50]
Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After Dolores Umbridge finally meets the spirit of Vengeance with grisly results, Alejandra Jones(The Ghost Rider) and Harry get physical. Chapter first posted on my blog on February 7th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Alejandra Jones
Series: Breeding Ground [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Burning Down the Town

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 7th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Burning the Town Down(Alejandra Jones/Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics-Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground Smut)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Fear spread through the face of Dolores Umbridge. She had been backed into the corner ,with no place to go, nothing, no recourse. This demonic entity, dressed in leather, with a flaming skull for a head approached her. The creature’s mouth bound upon her.  
  
“YOU NEED TO SAVE ME!” Umbridge shouted.  
  
“There is no salvation from what you’ve done, Dolores Umbridge,” The Ghost Rider breathed. “Look into my eyes...and see the darkness you have caused.”  
  
Umbridge reached for a wand, a folly. The Ghost Rider grabbed her hand and fire spread through Umbridge. The sins of her past burned Umbridge to a crisp. The afterlife would not be a pleasant one for her, as Dolores Umbridge’s last few moments were spent in utter misery as she was dragged down.  
  
“Now, that was hot.”  
  
Harry appeared at the door. The Ghost Rider turned, and the spirit of Vengeance faded, to reveal a beautiful woman. Dressed in a tank top which strained to contain her ample bust, a pair of leather pants which showed off her ass, and a leather jacket, which she dropped to the ground, along with boots, she stepped forward. Now that her face, beautiful with nice perfect lips, soulful eyes, a feminine jaw, and a gorgeous set of cheekbones stepped forward. Her dark-hair hung.  
  
Alejandra Jones, the Ghost Rider, walked forward and put her hand on Harry’s chest. The Spirit of Vengeance and the Master of Death, standing in the ashened remains of a very vile woman approached.  
  
“You always know how to turn a phrase around,” Alejandra said. “But, now that you’re here….and now that justice has been served.”  
  
Harry leaned forward and kissed Alejandra on the lips, saying no more. The Rider and the Dragon locked into a battle of tongues, with Harry winning the battle. He reached underneath Alejandra’s tank top. The sexy Latina woman breathed, when Harry worked to her breasts, and pulled it up.  
  
The fuel of her generous tits bouncing out, free and unrestrained made Harry hard as a rock.  
  
“And now, I should take care of that, right?” Alejandra asked him.  
  
“Of course,” Harry said.  
  
She burned his pants off.  
  
“Those were my favorite pair of pants,” Harry said.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
And with that Alejandra kneeled in the ashened remains of Dolores Umbridge, and started to serve her man. Those warm lips, perfect for doing many things, caused Harry to groan. Alejandra really knew her way around a cock and it made Harry just swell. She had great power, and was extremely beautiful, when out of the Ghost Rider Form.  
  
Putting his hands on the back of Alejandra’s head, Harry rocked back and forth a little bit, causing a wave of warmth to spread over his groin. The deeper Alejandra worked around him, the more he swelled up.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
She released him with a solid pop. Harry wrapped his hands around Alejandra and the two powerful lovers disappeared with a pop. They both landed on the ground outside.  
  
Pinning Alejandra onto the bed, Harry climbed on top of her, removing her pants. And covering her body with kisses.  
  
Serpent tongue, not just perfect for freaking out superstitious wand wavers. He slid the tongue down Alejandra’s tight and firm belly, and moved down to her. He licked the juices from the spicy Latina, as she leaned up on the bed. A hot breath came out of her body.  
  
“I love it when you put your tongue inside of me, Dragon,” Alejandra said.  
  
She said something in Spanish when Harry sunk into her. Harry had been too busy indulging in her pussy to pick up or mentally translation what she said. It sounded hot, and Harry kept writhing his tongue inside of her body. Alejandra pushed up, grabbing onto the back of her head.  
  
He ate her out and made her feel so good. The gushing of her body, only increased with each movement. The depths which his tongue went, extremely hot and really more than enough to cause pleasure to boil through her body. Alejandra put her hands on the back of Harry’s head to encourage him.  
  
“More...more...deep...faster!” Alejandra breathed. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Those fingers danced up against Alejandra’s thighs and made her just cry in pleasure. She tried not to lose it completely, or at least not burn up another set of curtains.  
  
Being buried between Alejandra’s lovely thighs, tanned and dripping with her juices, warm and savory made Harry just want to dive deeper. He wanted her to feel this to, cum all over his face. Harry rocked deep inside of her body, aggressively driving his tongue into her, until Alejandra spurted all over his face.  
  
Pulling back, Harry waited for the next move. Which was Alejandra bouncing off of the bed and pouncing Harry. The two made out very aggressively, the taste of herself all over Harry’s face, spurting her on.  
  
“You know how to make me feel alive,” Alejandra breathed. “Let’s see if I can bring new life in return.”  
  
Alejandra shifted so she sat on Harry’s lap. She turned to the side, still peppering him with kisses. Her thick, Latina booty, rubbed against Harry’s crotch and caused pleasure to build through his loins. Oh, Harry was feeling it, and he touched her breasts, sending another burst of pleasure through Alejandra.  
  
“I have you...right where you need to be, my love.”  
  
She got on her hands and knees, ass wiggling in a very alluring manner. The Dragon prepared to ride the Ghost Rider, sliding deep inside of her. Her unrestrained moans came out, mixed with a little bit of Spanish.  
  
“What was that again?” Harry asked. “I couldn’t quite hear you over the sound of my balls slapping into your ass.”  
  
“FUCK ME HARD AND DON’T STOP!” she yelled out, fiery in more ways than one.  
  
Oh, Harry heard that one. Smiling, chuckling, he slid deep inside of her body. His fingers danced over her body, rocking the gorgeous woman all over. He danced his fingers over Alejandra’s body, which heated up in more ways than one. Being immune to the immense heat made this an enjoyable experience.  
  
The bed might not have been as lucky by the time that they were done. The hot fire coursed through the room, causing both of the lovers sto sweat the deeper Harry rode inside of her body.  
  
Alejandra squeezed and released the powerful young man. Their first encounter had been just as hot and aggressive as this one. He was so young, and so willing to learn then, and that melted her heart a lot. Now he was a man, and a man who was giving her some of the best thrills in her life. Allowing Alejandra to just cut loose and cum all over her.  
  
His fingers dancing against her asshole made Alejandra breath. She hoped that Harry would do it. Harry pounded her doggy style while playing with her asshole.  
  
Sure enough, a second cock joined the first, ramming deep into Alejandra’s body. The tightness of both of her holes had been stuffed with Harry’s two breeding rods. Both ready to shoot her holes completely full of warm liquids.  
  
Harry grunted, one of his best tricks was to grow a second cock to double stuff a woman, and really blow her mind. The tentacle trick was handy for orgies, although a bit tricky to maintain focus. He was getting better.  
  
What was the point in having great supernatural abilities if you can’t bend reality and make it your bitch?  
  
And speaking of bending over someone and making them his bitch, Harry rocked into Alejandra’s body, stuffing both of her holes. The tension and tightness in her super snug ass and tight pussy made Harry just groan. He felt up as much of her body as possible. Even creating ghost hands did not allow Harry to appreciate the body.  
  
Dozens of sensations at once flooded Harry’s body from both the ghost hands touching Alejandra’s body, where his physical hands could not be, and the two points of penetration.  
  
Alejandra reduced the bed covering to ashened remains and her entire body swam with pleasure. Harry kept tormenting her, hands touching her ass, legs, breasts, and the back of her neck all at once. Practically milking the orgasm out of Alejandra over and over again. Her addiction to her young lover only increased.  
  
She was wild for him and had fallen for him hard. And nothing beat having a nice fuck after hunting down a vile bitch or bastard. And the fact this one was personal for Harry, it just made things all that much better.  
  
“Empty them, I know that there’s more to come from,” Alejandra breathed out. “I know there’s more...so much more….there’s always more.”  
  
The pleasure built up through Harry, and yes there was far more when that came from. Juices spurted out of Alejandra’s body. The sweet, spicy taste of her body made Harry just ride her, faster, and further into the bed. The weight of his balls came down on Alejandra, hitting her at the right point.  
  
“There’s so much more,” Harry said. “But, I want you to come first.”  
  
Alejandra accepted Harry’s invitation without any regrets. She clamped down onto the original, physical cock which slid inside of her body, to try and get him to cum.  
  
Burying inside of Alejandra’s super fine ass proved to be the end for Harry. He plowed the Ghost Rider into the bed, spilling several blasts of seed into her tight ass. And he spurted inside of her pussy, giving her two matching cream pies. While aggressive driving her body into the bed until it was nothing but a pile of ashes and a burned, bent out frame.  
  
The curtains caught on fire as well, but to be honest, those were a bit tacky. And Harry meant to replace them as well.  
  
The dust settled, as fire surrounded the two of them in the room. Two cocks still stood firmly in the air, for Alejandra to worship as she turned around.  
  
When Harry first discovered that spell, the first orgasm caused that second cock to fade fast. Now, they had a lot more staying power, which tended to happen with experience.  
  
And the benefits of having two were realized, as Harry received a pleasurable handjob and a wet, passionate blowjob at the same time. The fiery in Alejandra’s eyes showed that she was not done taking Harry in all of her holes, until she was sated.  
  
And Harry doubted that a little thing like this building burning down, never mind the whole town, was going to stop her. Thankfully, Harry transported them into a town which had been abandoned for years, so collateral damage was minimal.  
 **End.**


End file.
